


Fire and Clouds

by KF2001



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Electrocution, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KF2001/pseuds/KF2001
Summary: I got two weird dreams that night: Getting electrocuted in Hell by demons Jon and Garfield (dusk) and getting hugged by angels Lori and Bobby in Heaven (midnight)! [The story isn't real! It's just my imagination and it's also a brutally honest reminder to not sleep during sunset]





	1. Seeing Red

(6:00 PM. Friday, 13 September 2019)

One cold dusk at an apartment in Sepanggar (a moderate town in the outskirts of Kota Kinabalu, Sabah, Malaysia), I just arrived home (my home is located on the 4th floor and I use stairs) after buying a new "Gas Petronas" cylinder (the old one (also of the same brand) just ran out of gas since a few moments ago) at the city center! In case you missed it, I'm carrying the gas cylinder too!

"Whoa, I feel really exhausted right now! Well, can't you imagine the traffic jam at 1Borneo Hypermall just now? I guess it's the shopping weekend again! Duh, it's literally just as worse as the daily traffic jams at Kuala Lumpur!" I thought to myself, as my eyes start to feel very droopy.

After that, I put the new gas cylinder at the kitchen. Then, I walked to the living room and collapsed at the sofa, where I finally get the chance to sleep peacefully after struggling to keep my concentration (while getting stuck in the middle of a traffic jam) inside the car since about 30 minutes ago. I thought I could continue sleeping peacefully but in all of a sudden, I start to feel uncomfortable as lots of sweat started dripping of my whole body and I started breathing heavily afterwards.

(NIGHTMARE STARTS)

I'm awake but I start to panic as everything looks dark behind me. Seconds later, I saw a glowing red light somewhere and as I looked down, I screamed my heart out because I see the lava river below my legs and I even get a lot more scarier as I start to see everything red, even my own body looked red and what makes it even worse is that millions of naked wires are tying my body on the wall!

"WHY IS EVERYTHING LOOKED BLACK AND RED AROUND ME?!!! HELP ME!!! FORGIVE ME, YA ALLAH!!!" I screamed my heart out as I start to feel hot tears dropping from my eyes but nobody hears my voice in here.

Just as I was about to cry, I heard two voices which came from... GARFIELD AND JON ARBUCKLE?!!! Oh my gosh, they're demons? I can notice Garfield as a spider-like creature and I can see the horns on Jon's head, not to mention his fangs, black eyes, pitchfork and his tail! I'm stunned by their demonic looks.

"WELCOME TO "NERAKA", FARHAN!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT SERVING US LASAGNA DURING YOUR LIFETIME!!!" Jon laughed evilly, much to my hatred and anger.

"WHY WOULD I SERVE YOU LASAGNA FOR YOU GUYS?!!! YOU GUYS ARE NOT EVEN TRUE GODS BECAUSE THE ONLY TRUE GOD IS ALLAH!!! YOU GUYS ARE JUST..." I felt very mad and was about to spit on Jon but he puts the tip of his heated pitchfork on my cheeks to stop me from talking as I groaned in unbearable pain.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!!!" I can't bear the burning sensation, as blood started to flow from my badly burnt cheeks and Jon moves his hot pitchfork away from my cheek afterwards.

"Say what you want, Farhan! But we control the world and no one dares to stop us, not even your "true God" have the balls to stop us from dominating the world!" Jon gives a small chuckle, much to my humiliation.

"I agree with that, Jon! Besides, we've been spying on you since a long time ago but you never noticed our presence because you choose to ignore us with that "absent mind" of yours! We guess that your mind has been brainwashed until you refuse to accept us as your true Gods, right?!!!" Garfield chokes me with his spider arms before letting me go as I was almost passing out in tight suffocation.

"Now, prepare for your endless abuse-ment and say thanks to S.E.S.B (Sabah Electricity Sendirian Berhad) later!" Jon was about to snap his fingers to start my "punishment".

Jon snapped his finger like Thanos and the wires are activated, leaving me in unbearable agony as the electrical energy starts burning my weak body mercilessly. I screamed my heart out, telling him to stop but he won't listen to me at all.

"AHHH!!! IT'S SO HOT!!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE STOP IT ALREADY!!! WAAAAAA!!!" I started crying my heart out in that burning electric.

Within seconds, the white electric sparks had become ferocious red flames as my skin had already becoming pitch black (and not even Vantablack could beat my new skin color) while my voice started to sound like a little girl after screaming non-stop in the electric.

"Garfield... Jon... Please take the flames off! I promise... I'll serve you millions of lasagna if you take the flames off my poor body now!" I begged Garfield and Jon to stop burning me.

"IT'S TOO LATE, FARHAN!!! NOW YOU SHALL ENJOY THIS PUNISHMENT AND WITHOUT ANY CHANCE OF DYING OR RESURRECTION FOREVER!!!" Garfield decides to add his "fun" by firing the hot lava on my electrocuted body to make my body explode from continuous electrocution and non-stop combustion.

"NO... NO!!! NOOO!!! SAVE ME, YA ALLAH!!! I PROMISE I WON'T FIGHT AGAINST YOUR RULES ANYMORE!!!" I continued crying my heart out but I have no more tears, so blood starts flowing from my severely burnt eyes through my severly burnt face/body instead.

(NIGHTMARE ENDS)

"NOOO!!!" I woke up from my nightmare with heavy breathing and I looked on everything around me. I just can't believe that it was just a nightmare and I felt relieved to see that my body is still in its perfect shape, unbattered.

"A'uzubillah... I guess it's just Satan who just want to scare me during these hours but it's my fault either! I should've been taking a bath to keep me from sleeping before sunset and now, I think it's 7:00 PM!" I blamed myself, turning my head to the left and spat for about 3 times to get rid of negative auras from me.

"What on Earth is happening again, son?" asked the voices from a male and a female.

I got so shocked that I'm ready to attack but as I looked behind, I eventually got relieved as the voices come from a male fairy with purple hair (and whose hairstyle is just the same like his mother Wanda) fairy godfather Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma and a female fairy with lavender-colored, poofy hair next to him is his wife (also my fairy godmother) Lulu Fairywinkle-von Strangle, who appears to be pregnant with their (her and Poof's) first child at the same time! They looked like they're very worried after hearing me screaming during my nightmare (getting electrocuted in Hell by demons Jon and Garfield) just now.

"Just an unexpected nightmare, Daddy Poof and Mommy Lulu!" I answered the question.

"I've had told you a lot of times... Don't ever try to sleep before the sunset or Satan may take control over your sleeping body, got it?" Poof had tried his best to make me realize my mistake and regret.

"I got it, daddy..." I looked down, regretfully.

"Awww, it's okay Farhan... At least you're still fine now, right?" Lulu kissed Poof on the cheek and tousled my hair afterwards.

"Thanks, Lulu!" Poof blushes after recieving a surprise kiss on the cheek from Lulu.

"You're welcome, honey!" Lulu blushes too, as she and Poof stared at her bloated belly.

I walked to the bathroom and performed the ablution. Then, I walked to the bedroom and performed the Maghrib (sunset) and Isha' (night) prayers and once I'm done with the Maghrib and Isha' prayers, I offered my hands in the air (as if I'm about to get something from the sky) and asking for His forgiveness.

"Ya Allah, please forgive me for sleeping during Maghrib (sunset) because I was too tired just now! I promise I won't ever repeat the same mistake again... Amin!" I finished my prayer by putting my hands on my face and rubbing it afterwards.

**-TBC-**


	2. Flying Colors

(12:00 AM. Saturday, 14 September 2019)

It was midnight and I'm already feeling very sleepy. I've had been enjoying a great Friday Night by drawing romantic and cute fanarts of Lori and Bobby on the drawing table just now but I guess I should sleep now because I'm going to the city center by next morning!

"Are you going to sleep now, Farhan?" Poof asks me while disguising himself as a ceiling fan in my bedroom.

"Yeah, daddy... I'm going to the city by next morning! I want to spend my weekend at the CBD, as usual!" I looked at the ceiling with a very droopy look.

"If that's the case... Enjoy your sweet dreams and good night!" Poof activates himself and cools the entire room with his breezy winds.

Lulu, on the other hand, can be found on the wall (above the window), behind Poof and is disguising herself as an air conditioner. She feels so touched by the scene, so she also activates herself and cools the entire room with her snowy winds.

Now that both Poof and Lulu are cooling my bedroom together, I could finally enjoy a good sleep on my bed. It feels very nice until I feel like my soul is carried to the highest point of the sky. I'm feeling ecstatic like never before!

(SWEET DREAM STARTS)

I was awed to see the starry, night sky and the bright, white clouds around me. I feel like I just fell off MH17 before it reached Ukraine and that the clouds serve as the floor that could stop me from falling to the war-torn grounds mercilessly! That was so far, so unbelievable, especially after noticing that I'm wearing a white robe with gold halo and having white wings myself. What a miracle!

"Ya Allah! Is this Heaven? The floors looked like they won't let me fall to Earth anymore. Also, everything looked flawless! Does that mean, their angels... May look flawless too?" I can't blink because my eyes are awed by its beauty and its cool temperature, unlike the blazing heat of electrocution in Hell (during my nightmare in the previous chapter).

But I noticed something strange; there are no people in Heaven! I thought there are a lot of people in here. Am I too early of something?

"Wait! If this is Heaven? Where are everyone? Where is MAHER ZAIN? LEWIS HAMILTON? AYRTON SENNA? MICHAEL SCHUMACHER? MO SALAH? KHABIB NURMAGOMEDOV? NIKI LAUDA? STEPHEN HILLENBURG? STAN LEE? ET CETERA? IF THAT'S THE CASE, I'D RATHER STAY IN KOTA KINABALU THAN TO GET IN HERE TOO EARLY! WHERE ARE...?" I was about to rebel when I saw two cute, smiling angels in front of me. I was awed because the angels are the cartoon couple I used to like when I was still living in Earth.

"Hi there, Farhan! It's literally good to see you standing here in front of us tonight!" the female angel welcomes my arrival smoothly.

"Oh hi there! What about we do a bro handshake first?" asks the male angel.

"Lori? Bobby? Is that you two?" I can't believe my eyes as I see Lori and Bobby wearing their white robes, wearing gold halos on their heads and having white wings on their backs.

"Of course we do! We're very delighted to see you, one of our luckiest fans over here!" Lori feels very happy, so does Bobby.

"Oh, I think this is the luckiest night in my life!" I can't keep my tears anymore as I ran towards them.

Seconds later, I do a group hug with Lori and Bobby. At this point, my eyes start to get wetter as my warm tears are flowing through my cheeks and I started crying my heart out on Lori and Bobby's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional but I'm j... I'm just... WAAA!!!" I kept crying harder on Lori and Bobby's shoulders.

"I know, I know... We feel the same thing too!" Lori rubbed my back as her eyes start to get wet with tears at the same time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about forcing you to do a handshake with me just now! Let's forget about it because I'm glad to see you in front of Lori and I tonight!" Bobby tousled my hair as his eyes start to get wet with tears too.

All three of us cried together for like minutes. Once we're done crying, we started talking.

"By the way, is this Heaven?" I asked Lori.

"Actually, I'm sorry to say but this isn't Heaven! This is just the ordinary sky and its name is "SUGAR", my boy!" Lori replied with a sweet smile.

"It's "SURGA", babe!" Bobby corrected Lori's pronounciation of this place's name.

"Whatever, boo-boo bear!" Lori kissed Bobby on the forehead, making him blush so hard.

"Guys, do you want to hear my sad story? I'm kinda feeling a bit down right now!" I asked Lori and Bobby if they want to know about my nightmare.

"Sure! No matter what happens, you don't have to worry because you're safe here!" Bobby approves my request, so does Lori.

"Well, I got a nightmare just now..." I started telling my story.

"A nightmare?" Lori and Bobby gasped.

"Can I continue?" I asked them to shut up.

Lori and Bobby nod their heads out of fear.

"In that nightmare, I found myself tied in a dark cell within an underground jail named "Neraka"! The cell is pitch black and almost everything looked red around me... I tried to scream my heart out with high hopes that someone could take me out of there but my screams are worthless! No one hears my voice and as I look down, I gasped so hard because I see the lava river flowing below my legs but the worst thing is I was tied to the wall with MILLIONS OF WIRES! I know I can't escape so I continuously asked my Lord for His forgiveness until..." I started shaking.

"Until what? What happened?" Lori asked me for the continuation.

"Two demons came to me! One is an orange tabby with a spider's body and the other is a man with brown hair, red skin, black eyes, sharp fangs, pointy tail, two horns on his head and holds a heated pitchfork! They're the demons of Garfield and Jon Arbuckle and Jon says that I deserved to be in Neraka for not serving him and Garfield lasagna!" I got so furious as I remember what Jon said to me, during my nightmare back in Neraka.

"I can't believe he and Garfield could become heartless demons?!!!" Lori was stunned.

"Not just that, he also insults my Lord by saying that "He doesn't even have the balls to stop us from dominating the world"! I got so mad that I'm about to spit on him very angrily but then, he puts the burning pitchfork on my cheeks to stop me from spitting on him! Only God knows how unbearable my pain was at that time and to make it worse, Garfield even said that I might've been brain-washed until I refused to accept them as true Gods!" I kept telling the story with full of rage as my tears started streaming through my cheeks again.

"Jon and Garfield are truly monsters! NO WONDER THEY DIDN'T DESERVE HEAVEN! HOW COULD THEY CALL THEMSELVES "GOD"?!!! THEY SHOULD'VE BEEN..." Bobby can't keep his frustration but Lori calmed him down.

"Calm down, boo-boo bear! We shouldn't make Farhan upset. He's in severe trauma right now!" Lori hugs Bobby from behind and he eventually calmed down.

"Finally, Jon snapped his fingers like Thanos and do you know what happens next? His snap activates the wires that tied my body on the wall and I got electrocuted very badly! Only God knows on how I had to cope with the insanity while I was burning inside the electric! In just a couple of seconds, the white electric sparks became ferocious red flames and my poor skin had already became pitch black, blacker than Vantablack while my voice starts to sound like a little girl! At that point, I begged them to stop and I promised to serve them millions of lasagna if they're willing to stop the flames from burning me but Garfield says I'm too late and I had to stay in that punishment forever but in all of a sudden, my nightmare was over and I woke up at the living room at around 7:00 PM, just a hour after I fell asleep for being too tired! I guess this is what I get for sleeping before the sunset!" I finished telling my nightmare and I started crying uncontrollably.

I hugged Lori and Bobby out of fear and I cried very hard on their shoulders again, and both Lori and Bobby did the same by crying their hearts out at the same time. All three of us cried out of fear and we only feel better as we hugged together.

"We're very sorry for that! By the way, how about if Bobby and I play one song on our harp to regain your happiness?" Lori calms me down by rubbing my back and asking me if I would like to listen to a song on their harp.

"And please forgive me for acting aggressive in front of you just now, Farhan. I just can't believe that Jon and Garfield could torment you like that?! Oh, it was just your nightmare!" Bobby asks me to forgive him for his acts of aggressiveness in front of me just now.

"S-sure, Lori... And as for Bobby, I forgive you with an open heart!" I approved their request as I tried so hard to stop the remaining tears from flowing through my cheeks.

Minutes later, they put the harp in front of me and they hold each other's hands. Then, they started plucking some strings together and I heard a Malay song from out of nowhere as Lori and Bobby played their harp together.

[MUSICAL SEQUENCE STARTS]

"Suaramu Syairku" (Harry Khalifah)

Pandanglah aku

Hembuskan nafasmu

Kerana aku amat rindukanmu

Janganlah jangan kau jauh dariku

Tanpa wajahmu kelam duniaku

Bisikkan aku katakan cintamu

Kerna suaramu bersyair laguku

Dendangkan aku dengarkan padaku

Dakaplah aku wahai kekasihku

Bila bermimpi kamu

Jaga dari tidurku

Aku sebut namamu

Aku seru cintamu

Engkaulah kekasihku

Hanya engkau nyawaku

Akulah perindumu

Akulah pencintamu

Bawaku bersamamu

Agar hilang resahku

Eratkan dakapanmu

Dekatlah padaku

Cinta berpadu

Bila bermimpi kamu

Jaga dari tidurku

Aku sebut namamu

Aku seru cintamu

Engkaulah kekasihku

Hanya engkau nyawaku

Akulah perindumu

Akulah pencintamu

Bawaku bersamamu

Agar hilang resahku

Eratkan dakapanmu

Dekatlah padaku

Bisikkan aku katakan cintamu

Kerna suaramu bersyair laguku

Dendangkan aku dengarkan padaku

Dakaplah aku wahai kekasihku

[MUSICAL SEQUENCE ENDS]

As soon as the song from nowhere finished playing, I started to smile very happily and I hugged Lori and Bobby very comfortably.

"Thanks for making me feel better now, Lori and Bobby! I like your harp performance and I feel so refreshed again!" I expressed my joy, much to Lori and Bobby's relief.

"You're welcome, Farhan... And how come your robe became so smelly right now? Did you just wet yourself?" Lori covers her hose, so does Bobby.

"Yeah! I think I'm going to pass out... Now!" Bobby passed out and lands on Lori's feet.

"What?" I feel very embarrassed as I see wet marks on the bottom area of my white robe.

(SWEET DREAM ENDS)

It was 3:00 AM and once my soul re-entered my body, I woke up from my sweet dreams by shock before noticing a foul smell inside.

"Whoa! What's that smell?" I woke up as my nose noticed the foul smell in my bedroom.

As I pushed my blanket to the front, I feel so embarrassed because the foul smell comes from my matress; I accidentally peed on bed while enjoying my "sweet dreams" just now.

"I guess I drank too much Coke Vanilla and I forgot to pee on the toilet just now... Friday the 13th!" I blamed myself for that accident.

**-THE END!-**


End file.
